


[podfic] Spark Notes: Making Sense of the Twilight Series

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [7]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crack, F/M, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, spoilers for all the books, summarizing Twilight is a challenge, vampire-on-vampire violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Twilight, through Aadarshinah's eyes."





	[podfic] Spark Notes: Making Sense of the Twilight Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spark Notes: Making Sense of the Twilight Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498652) by Aadarshinah. 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Spoilers:** everything in all the books

 **Length:** 00:08:48  
  


 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/07%20\(TWI\)%20_Spark%20Notes_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)

  



End file.
